Crying Tears of Ice
by bldydrkangl
Summary: Yami Bakura/OC Set in modern time except in the very beginning. Was originally on Quizilla until a friend said to post it here. I am horrible at these summary things so yeah.... R/R


You sat there crying, not knowing what to do. The love of your life had just been killed because of a crime that he did not commit. Cradling his head in your hands you secretly vowed vengeance on the one who had killed him. The Pharaoh himself, Atem. To think once you belonged to the royal court. You were his family and he killed the one who had your heart. Now you must extract the vengeance that he deserves. Getting up you lay your loves head on the ground while one sole tear rolls down your cheek and onto his body. You must leave him now. Holding your belly, for you are with child, you get to your black horse Midnight to leave behind this chilling night. Wrapping your cloak around you, you take one look back at the haven you once called home before riding away to the horizon.

It had been two years since the death of your beloved and your child has grown so much. He looks just like his father, hair, eyes and all. Every night since his murder you have had nightmares about that fateful night. It will never leave you until the wrong things are set right. The Pharaoh will never believe you though because of what your love was; the Thief King, Yami Bakura. This has caused you great hindrance in paying back the Pharaoh.

Time has passed years have gone by. Slowly you grew old and watched your son become what his father once was, The Thief King. On your dying bed you made your son promise to extract vengeance for his father. "I swear I will mother" were the last words you heard in that life time. However before your son could achieve his goal, the village was raided and he was killed. As you were in the clouds with the great and all powerful God Ra you watched this and rage filled your spirit. For now there was no chance of vengeance.

"Why my Great Ra did you allow this to happen? Why? Is there some greater purpose that we are to fulfill?"

Ra only looked at you and all of the sudden there was a flash of light and you felt trapped. For you had been sent into one of the seven millennium items. The item your spirit governed was the Millennium Ankh.

For years you waited in the Ankh for the one to awake you. Finally you could see light again! The person who discovered you looked just as you did except with blonde hair not black. She picked you up and in an instant you were connected. This being, this girl, took you everywhere even to her school where you saw him. The man that you loved

_But it couldn't be. I saw him die! I held him in my hands as he died. Unless he was reincarnated like myself. Hmm I must get my host to tell me more information on this man._  
_**Shinara what is this boys name?**_

_**Mistress! I did not realize you could see him. His name is Bakura Ryou. He is one of my friends.  
Hmmmm. This could prove useful to me. Get yourself invited over to his house. I see he has the Millennium Ring this could be very interesting.  
Yes Mistress I shall. When we get there I am guessing that you would be taking over.  
Of course you foolish girl you know not of the probabilities this could mean for me**_.

Shinara began walking to the man known as Bakura Ryou. Waiting inside of the ring you heard the conversation plainly as if you were the one doing the talking.

"Ryou, how are you today?"

"Shinara it is good to see you. I did not think that you would be back so soon from the Egypt trip. I am fine."

"Yes the trip was short lived but fun. I was wondering, do you think you could help me with the Calculus homework we got today? I really do not understand it in the slightest."

"Sure why dont we head over to my house now so we can get working on it. Mrs. Hitari really did give us a lot didnt she?"

Shinara nodded her head.

_**Good child. Once we are there I will take over. I must know if it is who I think it is.  
Yes Mistress.**_

Bakuras house was a large one; it seemed fit for a king. He led Shinara into the living room where they began to work on the calculus homework. For hours you waited until they were done. Finally as the clock rang eight they were done.

"Wow that really was a lot of work thank you! I would have never understood it if it weren't' for you!"

"It was no problem Shinara. Now if you will excuse me I must go to the bathroom."

Shinara nodded her head and as he got up and left she asked you

_**Mistress do you wish to come out now, that way you can see if it is the one you have been searching for?  
Yes child.**_

A slight wind blew about as your spirits switched places. Looking around you began to realize that this was definitely a place fit for a king

~Yamis POV~  
_Ever since I first saw that girl Shinara I have thought of my love. But never once did she show any signs of being my beloved. I was heart broken, yes heart broken; to think the great Thief King heart broken.  
When she came back from Egypt however, it was as if she was a different person. You could sense that there was something else with her. And when she confronted Ryou about homework you caught a glimpse of it. The Millennium Ankh thats where the presence was coming from.  
After the hours of homework that the two mortals went through you were getting restless and you could tell that the other spirit was too; whoever it maybe. Once completed, you told Ryou to go to the bathroom._

_**Go now, or you shall not like the consequences.  
Yes Master. **_

When in the bathroom you felt a sudden increase in power around here. After you had changed places with Ryou you walked out. And there sitting on the couch was the one you thought that you had lost forever; your one true love.

~Normal POV~  
_You heard a noise from the hallway so you turned to look. Standing in the doorway with a look of both shock and joy upon his face was that of the Thief King Yami Bakura; the man that you loved. The feelings that came from you were unbelievable. It was like your heart was whole again. You ran to him and hugged him tightly never wanting to let go for fear of losing him again. Little did you know, that he felt the same for you._

And that is where I am leaving you. Please rate and message. Oh and if you guys have ideas for names for the MFC (Main Female Character) then please let me know. I will post the name I have chosen in an information quiz once I decide on one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
